¿Dulce o truco?
by Amores
Summary: Días antes la noche de brujas, surge un malentendido entre Kaname y Zero por culpa de la falta de autoestima por parte de Zero. Y por otro lado aunque Yuuki quiere asustar a todos la que se lleva el gran susto es ella. KaZe, One-shot.


**+¿Dulce o truco?+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenece a Matsuri Hino._

* * *

><p>Como todos los años, la academia Cross celebraría la noche brujas mejor conocida como Halloween. A pesar de ser una celebración anual, nunca había fallado en atraer a los alumnos a quedarse en la academia y organizar una fiesta de disfraces. Alguien a quien peculiarmente le encantaba la fecha, era Yuuki. La muchacha no podía esperar a usar trajes o mascaras para asustar a los demás y especialmente asustar a su hermano adoptivo Zero, quien parecía no tenerle miedo a nada. A ella también le encantaba la fecha ya que podría hacer todo su esfuerzo en prepararle al amor de su vida, quien mas que Kaname-sempai, unos dulces deliciosos, que aunque Zero decía que sabían a veneno para ratas, le 'encantaban' al purasangre.<p>

Junto a su amiga Yori buscaba un baúl que tenía en su habitación en el hogar Cross por alguna que otra pieza para sus travesuras de Halloween. Para este año en particular quería asustar a Kaname y a Zero por igual pero no había encontrado como hacerlo exactamente así que busco ayuda de Yori.

-No Yori-chan, eso no.

-Si te haces la muerta y te pongo sangre falsa por todos lados, eso si seria un susto para ellos.

-No realmente. -Pensó la castaña al recordar que a Kaname y Zero por ser vampiros reconocerían fácilmente al instante que es un broma. Especialmente Zero que ya hasta había probado de su sangre.

-Sabes muy bien que no me interesan esta tipo de fiestas y hago el esfuerzo por ayudarte y dices que no a todo lo que te sugiero. -Yori frunció el ceño.

-¡Lo siento! Pero no quiero tampoco crear un pánico. Simplemente sacarles un gritito. - Sonrió imaginándose a los dos chicos gritar como chicas.

-Quizás seria mejor si averiguáramos a que le tienen miedo.

-Bueno, conozco a Zero y nada puede asustarlo. No tiene ni una fobia que yo sepa.

-¿Y Kaname-sempai?- Preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Tampoco le conozco algo a que le tema.- Se sentó en el suelo abriendo el baúl.

Yori miraba dentro del baúl y veía que su amiga realmente estaba obsesionada con trajes de Halloween. Había literalmente de todo un poco ahí. Desde pirata hasta bruja.

-Bueno, los dos le huyen a Cross-san cuando el quiere abrasarlos pero dudo que pueda usar eso. -Comentó Yuuki algo ausente.

Yori saco un traje de vampiresa y sonrió.

-Puedes hacerles creer que los vampiros existen, como morderlos y así jugar con sus mentes un poco. -Sugirió Yori con cierta mirada sádica.

-¡Yori-chan! …Tampoco sirve.

Por supuesto que no serviría si ellos mismos ya son vampiros.

-¡Si no encuentro algo pronto, será un Halloween bien aburrido! -Hizo un puchero viendo a Yori ponerse una mascara de hombre lobo.

Después de un rato la castaña prefecta se puso de pie de repente.

-¡Tengo que hacer la tarea con Zero! El prometió ayudarme este semestre así que no puedo faltar.

-Oh claro. -Se puso Yori también de pie.

-Nos vemos en el dormitorio.

-Recuerda sacarle a Zero a que le tiene miedo, eh!

-Trataré. -Sonrió la chica y salio corriendo.

Por otro lado y para ser mas precisa, en la habitación de Zero.

El chico trataba a todas fuerzas liberarse del agarre del purasangre quien no dejaba sus labios en paz.

-Yuuki, de seguro llegara en cualquier momento. ¡Suéltame! -Se quejó el peliplateado.

-Solo uno mas.- Tomó Kaname el mentón de Zero y plantó un beso sobre sus labios.

-No…hey…hmm.

Zero sin remedio alguno rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y Kaname sabia que había ganado por ahora.

El cazador de vampiros a pesar de tener una personalidad fría con los demás era completamente diferente con Kaname. Era un insaciable masoquista para resumirlo bien. Era insaciable en lo que se habla de placer y un masoquista al siempre tratar de huirle a Kaname quien por supuesto podía darle todo el placer que quisiera.

Kaname profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca del cazador y ganando un gemido que lo obligaba a llevar lo que estaban haciendo algo mas lejos.

-¡Zero! -Se escuchó la voz de Yuuki en la puerta.

Antes de que Kaname pudiera reaccionar se encontraba siendo empujado por la ventana.

-Fuera, fuera y fuera. -Susurró el peliplateado sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿Que tiene de malo que nos encuentre? -Preguntó Kaname con el ceño fruncido.

-No comiences otra vez. No es el momento. -El chico empujaba el purasangre con fuerza.

-Zero

El peliplateado suspiró profundamente y beso fugazmente los labios de Kaname al verlo con una expresión de cachorro castigado.

A Kaname siempre le había molestado que Zero mantuviera su relación en secreto y en parte Zero comprendía porque para los vampiros parejas del mismo sexo no era la gran cosa como entre los humanos. Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, le tenía miedo a lo que los demás pensarían y lo mas importante que era que no se creía lo suficiente para el castaño. El era un simple Nivel D y Kaname un purasangre. Aceptarían que fueran ambos hombres pero jamás que su líder estuviera con un miserable nivel D.

Se miro en el espejo rápidamente poniendo su cabello en su lugar y corrió hacia la puerta a abrirla.

Aun sus pensamientos corrían como locos en su mente. Desde el hecho de que quizás lo matarían por estar con Kaname hasta el hecho que ni siquiera sabia que tipo de relación tenía con el purasangre.

¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes como dicen los vampiros?

-Dios mio, tu si que te tardas para abrir una simple puerta. A menos de que estuvieras…-La chica se sonrojó pensando en su hermano dando se placer a si mismo.

-¿Huh? Hey deja de ser tan pervertida, Yuuki. Estaba medio dormido por esperar tanto por ti.

En parte era cierto aunque no agrego que Kaname lo había despertado y besado incontables de veces.

-Estas mas blanco que un papel así que me imagino que te asuste al gritar tu nombre, eh?

-¿De que hablas? No pudieras asustar ni una mosca.- Siguió a Yuuki dentro de su habitación.

-¿Seguro? -Se sentó ella en el escritorio.

-KYyyaaAAH! -Gritó Zero mas pálido que un fantasma.

La chaqueta del uniforme de Kaname estaba debajo de las almohadas que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Que? ¿Que?

-Hum..humm creo que vi un bicho o algo. -Inventó rápidamente.

Yuuki enseguida se subió sobre la silla del escritorio.

-¿Un bicho como que? ¿Zero? -Dijo ella asustada.

-Un raton, cucaracha o algo así! -Dijo nervioso enrollando la chaqueta blanca entre las almohadas y la sabana.

-Que asco! Sácalo, sácalo!

-No se donde esta. -Entró como loco al baño y dejo todo el bulto ahí.

-¡Pues yo no puedo hacer la tarea así!

-¿Haces lo que sea por no hacer la tare, no? Simplemente vamos a la sala y la haremos ahí. Ven. -Cargó a la chica como si nada.

Ya en la sala y terminando la tarea una sonrisita se le escapo a Yuuki.

-¿De que te ríes? -Preguntó Zero.

-Gritaste como una chica.

-De vez en cuando mi voz cambia. Es algo normal a mi edad. -Se sonrojó.

-No sabia que le tenías miedo a los insectos. -Sonrió picara.

-Yuuki, no me asustaras con eso en Halloween. -Descubrió su plan en seguida.

-Pero Zeroooo~ Dime, a algo tienes que temerle.

Zero la miro directo a los ojos. Claro que si le temía a cosas y a miles de cosas pero tenía que quedarse callado porque entonces esos mismos miedos no lo dejarían vivir. Uno de sus miles de temores era convertirse en un Nivel E y perder todo lo poco de sanidad que tenía. Si, ese era su mayor temor ahora y luego por supuesto en segundo lugar se encontraba en que los demás supieran de que realmente pasaba entre Kaname y el.

Yuuki miro los ojos de Zero nublarse con cierta tristeza.

-Lo siento Zero. -Susurró ella al recordar cual era realmente el miedo de Zero.

-No tienes que disculparte. Pasara quieras o no.

-¡No digas eso!

Zero forzó una sonrisa y acaricio el rostro de la muchacha. Yuuki, su adorable Yuuki. La dulce niña a quien le estaba robando el amor de su vida.

-Se algo mas creativa y quizás esta año me asustes de verdad.

-¡Claro que si!

-Pero primero termina la tarea. -Dijo estricto.

-Naaaah. -Puso Yuuki la cabeza sobre la mesa.

En el dormitorio de la Luna, Takuma miraba a Kaname dar vueltas y vueltas en su estudio y eso no era algo común en el.

-¿Kaname, pasa algo? -Entró el chico a ver a su amigo.

-No es nada grave. -Dijo sereno y tomando asiento tras su escritorio.

-¿Y tu chaqueta? -Preguntó curioso.

Kaname vio que no llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme y alzo los hombros.

-Quizás esta en mi habitación. -Mintió.

-¿Quieres que te la busque?

-Las clases se cancelaron así que mas da si la llevo o no. -Dijo algo irritado

-Lo siento.

-No, discúlpame tu a mi.

-Aidou estaba algo preocupado por ti cuando las clases se cancelaron y no estabas allí.

-Estaba aquí. Tenía algo que arreglar.

Takuma alzó las cejas. Sabía que Kaname no había estado en el estudio porque el mismo lo había buscado ahí cuando Aidou comenzó a gritar que un OVNI había secuestrado al purasangre.

-¿Y eso que tenías que arreglar, salio como querías?

Kaname sonrió al darse cuenta que Takuma no era ni un tonto para creerse lo que había dicho.

-No realmente. Hay problemas de aceptación.

-Oh, quizás deberías de hablar el asunto cara a cara para comprender mejor la situación.

-Lo he hecho.

-¿Y el resultado? -Se sentó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kaname le estaba llevando la corriente y de alguna manera le estaba dando la oportunidad de ayudarlo porque el orgullo de purasangre le impedía hacerlo directamente. Los purasangre y su eterno orgullo.

-El mismo.

-¿Eres tu el que no acepta?

-No, es la contraparte y es mucho mas testaruda que yo.

Takuma expandió los ojos asombrado. ¿Alguien mas testarudo que Kaname? Eso si que era algo nuevo.

-Kaname, suerte con eso porque sin ofender, no hay criatura viviente mas testaruda que tu.

-Claro que lo hay, Zero Kiryuu por supuesto. -Pensó Kaname.

-Gracias, la necesitare.

El rubio vampiro salio del estudio aun confundido con el asunto. Porque Yuuki no le aceptaba a Kaname? Y era ella tan testaruda así? No, eso no cuadraba con Yuuki.

Pero para su gran sorpresa quien entraba de puntitas al dormitorio, le daba mas que una respuesta.

-¿Kiryuu-kun? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?

El chico se detuvo y se congelo donde estaba. Después de unos segundos de asimilar quien era, retomó el papel de prefecto frustrado de siempre.

-Algo que discutir con Kana..Kuran.

-Oh…ya veo. Estaba en el estudio hace algunos momentos pero como no querría que nadie lo molestara se fue a su habitación.

-¿Puedes llamarlo?

Takuma sintió el nerviosismo de Zero. Algo ocultaba y es mochila que traía en su espalda era realmente peculiar.

-Se enojaría conmigo pero si realmente quieres hablar con el, puedes ir a su habitación. -Señaló las escaleras.

Zero miro de un lado a otro, suspiró y decidió subir las escaleras acompañado de Takuma.

-No quiero ser imprudente pero porque estas usando una mochila? Es tarde…bueno no para nosotros los vampiros pero si para los humanos.

-Algo para Kuran. -Fue corto y directo.

-Espero que sea un cachorro o algo ya que Kaname ha estado algo irritable últimamente.

-¿Si?…hmm. ¿Me ves con cara de regalarle algo al tonto ese?

-No con la cara, pero si con el cuerpo. -Susurró el rubio con una sonrisa picara dibujada en el rostro.

Antes de que Zero pudiera decir algo el chico bajo las escaleras dejándolo solo enfrente de la habitación de Kaname.

-¿Kuran? -Tocó varias veces.

Kaname no podía creer que el chico había ido a buscarlo así que cuando abrió la puerta tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asimilar que no era un sueño y que el chico realmente estaba allí.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo que hablar ahora mismo! -Susurró el ex-humano enojado y algo sonrojado.

-Entra -Señaló Kaname su habitación.

-No. Aquí estoy bien.

Kaname se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar sobre su sofa dejando a Zero sin mas opción que serrar la puerta y sentarse al lado suyo para hablar.

-¿Y que traes ahí? -Apunto hacia la mochila.

-¡No, no, no! Primero lo primero. ¿Le dijiste algo a Ichijou sobre nosotros?

Kaname se aflojo la corbata, suspiro y beso a Zero de repente. Ahora era el que no quería escuchar nada al respecto. Solo quería hacer suyo a Zero de nuevo y ya. Ya había pasado una semana desque lo habían hecho.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

-No le dije nada. El simplemente esta deduciendo cosas.

-Has algo entonces. Dile que deje de deducir cosas.

-No es tan fácil detener a Takuma. Una vez que cree en algo pero por ti lo intentare.

-Muy bien entonces.

Kaname beso la mejilla del peliplateado y este se acercó un poco mas hacia el.

-Aunque no encuentro el porque quieres ocultar esto.

-¡Piensa en Yuuki! Y en los demás. ¿Que crees que dirían?

-No me importa lo que digan los demás y Yuuki comprenderá con el tiempo.

-Tu eres un purasangre y quiera o no, soy un nivel D. Esto no esta bien.

El castaño vio al peliplateado con atención. ¿Acaso estaba terminando con el al decir eso?

-¿Tanto te importa lo que piensen los demás? ¿Tanto importa que sea un purasangre?

Zero miro hacia el espejo que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Era un nivel D que poco a poco descendía a Nivel E. Poco a poco perdería la noción y seria un monstruo. Seria uno como esos que el mismo tiene que asesinar como cazador.

El peliplateado beso los labios de Kaname suavemente. Como si de una muñeca de porcelana se trataba.

-Si importa Kaname …y mucho.

¿Que podía darle a Kaname? Problemas nada mas. Kaname no merecía tener alguien como el a su lado, merecía algo mejor….como Yuuki por ejemplo.

Yuuki, quien todos los días le pide a las estrellas que Kaname por fin de el primer paso. Yuuki, quien sin importar nada desea que no descienda a Nivel E y le da a tomar de su sangre. Yuuki, quien por ser mujer si pudiera darle hijos al príncipe Kuran.

Si, Yuuki era perfecta para Kaname.

-¿Estas terminado conmigo Zero? -El castaño preguntó algo dolido.

-¿Terminar que? Jamás hubo algo realmente. -Zero se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

El purasangre quedo impactado. ¿Zero no quería estar con el porque era un purasangre? ¿No quería estar con el porque era un vampiro?

Zero bajo por las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía dar un paso atrás ahora. El había hecho lo correcto por mas que le doliera.

Al llegar a su habitación cerro la puerta y tiro la mochila a un lado y se acostó sobre su cama.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente para aun encontrarse con la imagen de Kaname viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Toco sus labios recordando el ultimo beso y decidió que no lloraría. El amor no se hizo para alguien como el.

Después de un largo fin de semana, llego el Lunes cual era el día de brujas. La fecha tan esperada por las chicas de la clase diurna para ver a los chicos de la clase nocturna disfrazados como monstruos había llegado.

En la ultima clase, la chicas hacían apuestas sobre los atuendos de los de la clase nocturna.

-¡Wild-sempai vendrá vestido de hombre lobo!

-¿Como puedes estar segura?

-El año pasado no vino vestido de nada. -Comentó Yori.

-Es verdad.

-Espero que alguno de ellos decida ser un vampiro. Iré vestida de vampiresa así que combinaríamos.

-Sueña querida porque sonar no cuesta nada. -Dijo una pelirroja.

Yuuki solo pudo sonreír. ¿Vampiros disfrazados de vampiros? Eso si que seria una ironía.

-¿Yuuki te pasa algo?

-¿Que? ¿A mi?

-Es extraño que no nos hayas hecho bromas pesadas como el año pasado. Ni una araña de goma ni nada por el estilo.

-No ha pasado nada, quizás esta noche si las asuste en grande.

-Ojala que no sea nada vergonzoso porque los chicos de la clase nocturna estarán ahí.

Sin darse cuenta, sonó la campana y pronto se encontraba la clase completamente vacía excepto por Yuuki y su amiga Yori.

-Por tu cara veo que no has planeado nada.

-He estado preocupada por Zero.

-¿Esta enfermo? No vino hoy a clases.

-Esta bien de salud aunque emocionalmente anda decaído.

-Problemas de pareja, quizás. -Yori siguió a Yuuki hasta la puerta.

-Zero esta soltero …bueno, no supiera decirte ya que el no es muy abierto con eso.

-No te preocupes tanto. Seguro se le pasara.

-Eso espero.

Al llegar a la habitación de Zero, toco varias veces.

-Entra.

La castaña entró con algunos dulces que ella había preparado previamente.

-Toma, para que te endulces un poquito.

El peliplateado forzó una sonrisa y tomó uno de los dulces.

-¡Lo prepare yo misma!

-Con razón saben a veneno. -Hizo cara de asco al masticar.

-¡Hey! Los hice con mucho cariño para ti y Kaname-sempai.

-Kuran, eh. -Dijo Zero dejándose caer sobre su cama y viendo hacia el techo.

-¿Porque estas así? Zero, dime y te ayudare.

-Ya solucione el problema, lo que tengo ahora es simplemente algo que se me pasara con el tiempo. Es difícil cuando no eres lo suficiente para alguien.-Susurró lo ultimo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Como que no eres suficiente? Nadie es menos que nadie. Kaien siempre nos a ha dicho eso.

-Si claro

-Zero, esos problemas de autoestima te van a volver loco. Quiérete un poco mas.

El cazador se levanto de repente y abrió la puerta.

-Quiero estar solo.

-¡Es la verdad! Tienes que aceptarte a ti mismo como eres.

-No puedo. -Dijo dolido.

Yuuki podía ver como trataba de aguantar las lagrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Si puedes. Me tienes ami y Kaien-san. Te queremos tal como eres, sin importar lo que eres.

-¿Pásalo bien en la fiesta, OK? -Zero cambió el tema y la empujo un poco hacia afuera.

-No quiero ir contigo así.

-Estaré bien. Solo necesito tiempo asolas.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente.

Al llegar la hora de la fiesta de disfraces, las fans de los muchachos de la clase nocturna estaban que morían de la angustia hasta que llegaron a los que esperaban.

-¡Te dije que vendría disfrazado de hombre lobo!

-¡Apenas esta usando las orejas y podrían ser de gato!

Yori rodó los ojos y suspiro. Yuuki estaba mas que callada. Era como que si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

-Yuuki -Kaname se dirigió hacia ella.

La castaña se sonrojó enseguida al notar al vampiro enfrente suyo.

-Linda mascara. -Comentó Yori recibiendo un codazo de parte la avergonzada Yuuki.

-Gracias. No quise realmente disfrazarme pero Takuma me obligo al menos a usar esto.

-Oh. Yuuki porque no te quedas con Kaname-sempai mientras que veo que paso con los chicos de mi club de drama.

-Si, claro.

Kaname sonrió amablemente y luego dirigió su atención hacia Yuuki.

-Veo que este año eres una hermosa hechicera. -Señaló su disfraz.

-Gra-gracias. -Se puso roja como un tomate.

El castaño vio a su alrededor y no podía negar que estaba que se moría por ver al cazador a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Es extraño que no este Kiryuu-kun contigo. -Comentó.

-Zero no se siente bien. Esta algo triste.

-¿Triste? -Frunció Kaname el ceño.

Como podía estar triste si había terminado con el. Ya no tenía que estar con un vampiro así que debería de estar feliz a menos de que…

-Entre nosotros, el aun tiene problemas por aceptar lo que es. Ya sabe, un nivel D y eso.

-Al ser un cazador me imagino que seria difícil.

-Lo esta carcomiendo. Si sigue así jamás será feliz. Hoy imagínese que me dijo que no era lo suficiente para nadie. Eso me tiene preocupada.

-Ya veo.

-Siento agobiarle con mis problemas.

-Yuuki, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras.

-Muchas gracias.

Aidou miraba a Kaname disculparse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Hanabusa a donde vas? -Preguntó Kain jalándolo por la manga.

-Kaname-sama se fue.

-Sabes que no le gustan las fiestas y obvio que solo vino para estar presente y luego marcharse. Siempre lo hace.

-Al menos que este Yuuki. Si Yuuki esta, se queda hasta que termine todo pero se fue.

-Hanabusa deja de pensar en tonterías.

-¿Un pirata y un hombre lobo juntos? Combinación fatal. -Comentó Senri acompañado por Rima y Takuma.

-Al menos tuvimos creatividad y no vinimos vestido de lo que ya somos. -Señaló el traje de vampiro de Shiki.

-Kaname-sama no tuvo tampoco creatividad entonces porque ni siquiera vino con un disfraz. -Agregó Rima.

-Kaname-sema es un caso diferente. Y para tu información, la mascara veneciana que Takuma le dio, le quedo mas que bien. ¿Parece un príncipe, no? -Dijo Aidou sonrojado y sacando corazoncitos por todos lados.

-Por eso mismo lo digo. Parece un príncipe y el ya lo es. Así que cero creatividad.

-¿Oigan y hablando de el saben donde esta? -Preguntó Takuma

-¡Se fue por aya! -Señaló Hanabusa en menos de un microsegundo.

-¿Porque se fue?

-El no quería venir y lo obligaron diciendo que estaría Yuuki. Ya la vio y ahora se fue. ¿No pueden dejarlo en paz por un rato?

-Solo estas tan mal humorado porque Ruka no quiso venir.

Kain ignoró el comentario y se quedo callado mientras que Takuma solo podia sonreir como tonto por las ironias de la vida.

Mientras tanto Zero tomó su mochila del suelo y saco la chaqueta del purasangre que se encontraba ahí. Habia olvidado regresársela y lamentablemente ya casi había perdido el aroma de Kaname pero al menos lo sentiría cerca.

-Soy un tonto. -Susurró Zero acostándose de nuevo sobre su cama con la chaqueta en manos.

Estaba comportándose como una adolescente con mal de amores pero que mas le podía importar.

-Soy un grandísimo tonto. -Abrazó con fuerzas la pieza de ropa suspirando profundamente.

-Si que lo eres. -Dijo una voz familiar.

Kaname se quito la mascara del rostro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Zero.

-¡Kuran! ¿Que haces aquí? -Trató de ocultar la chaqueta avergonzado.

-Tienes razón en decir que eres un tonto porque solo un tonto cree que me importa si eres un Nivel D o no.

-Kuran, vete. Ya hablamos esto. -Se negó a escuchar.

-La ultima vez que hablamos. Pensé que te avergonzabas de estar conmigo por ser un vampiro y como veo piensas todo lo contrario.

-De que estas hablando…

-Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo! No me importa lo que seas Zero. Te eleji para compartir el resto de mi vida y no voy a dar marcha atrás.

-Eres un purasangre! No comprendes lo que realmente se siente! Tu mismo has sido uno de los tantos que me han despreciado por ser un nivel D.

-No lo niego, cometí ese error hace mucho pero eso ya es pasado. Eres Zero Kiryuu, la persona a quien amo y punto.

Zero abrazo fuertemente al purasangre quien también le abrazo de igual manera.

-Acepto lo que eres y no me avergüenzas en absoluto, Zero.

El cazador sin esperar mas planto un beso sobre los labios del purasangre quien le respondió enseguida.

Había ansiado besarlo cada hora desde el momento que salio de la habitación, la ultima vez que hablaron.

Al separarse en busca de oxigeno. Kaname no pudo mas que sonreír.

-¿De que te ríes? -Se sonrojó el peliplateado.

-Piensas demasiado las cosas.

-No todo se resuelve en la cama Kaname.

-Lo nuestro si.

El castaño delicadamente empujo al peliplateado y se posiciono sobre el marcando besos sobre su cuello.

Lentamente removió la camiseta blanca sin mangas del cuerpo del ex-humano haciendo suya la piel descubierta con sus labios.

El cazador escondió su rostro con la chaqueta del vampiro.

-Déjame verte.

El chico sacudió la cabeza en señal de negativa y Kaname no hizo mas que reír.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que el que tenía mi chaqueta eres tu. Me imagino todo lo que te divertiste con ella.- Susurró sensualmente en la oreja destapada de Zero.

-¡Claro que no! -Le tiró la chaqueta a Kaname quien fácilmente la esquivó.

-Realmente no me importaría …aunque no niego que podría llegar a celarte con mi propia chaqueta.

-Deja de decir tonterías y ven acá. -Tomó Zero de la camisa negra del purasangre y lo beso apasionadamente.

Aunque …entre besos y caricias pudieron achuchar un ruido que venia de fuera de la habitación.

-¡Aaaaah! -Se escuchó un grito seguido por el sonido de una caída.

Kaname y Zero se dirigieron a la puerta para encontrar a Yori con Yuuki en brazos.

-Creo que el susto fue demasiado para ella. -Dijo Yori tratando de despertar a su amiga.

-¡KANAME! -Gritó Zero casi por pegarle a pareja.

-Se me olvido cerrar la puerta y tu no me recordaste hacerlo. -Alzó el purasangre los hombros.

De la nada Kaien apareció entre ellos usando una pequeñas orejitas de gato que extrañamente combinaban con el color de su cabello haciéndolas parecer reales.

-¿Dulce o truco? -Rió el rubio sin aun ver que su hija estaba en medio de un colapso por haber visto a los que creía enemigos siendo mucho mas que amigos.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Aunque aun falta para Halloween quise subir este fic ahora. Quien sabe cuando tendre mas tiempo para escribir y pintar.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
